Pebbles in the Time Stream
by alliesings
Summary: A series of short, unrelated AU stories with a focus of SamMartouf and JolinarLantash. Chapter 1: During WoO, Jack contemplates that Sam is eating Red Jello instead of Blue. NEW Chapter 3: Moment of Death Not AU. Sam at Martouf's moment of death.
1. Red JellO

Red Jell-O

Pairing: Sam/Martouf with Sam/Jack UST

Word Count: 1205

Rating: PG

Summary: If Blue Jell-O means Sam/Jack, what does Red Jell-O mean? Jack is about to go totally wacko, and seeing Sam with Martouf isn't helping.

* * *

Jack was taking this loop off.

He'd spent the last twenty loops trapped in Daniel's office, and he was about to lose his mind. He needed a break. He'd tried to take a nap, but couldn't. Who knew that going to bed early on a Sunday evening would come back to haunt him? He wanted to take a walk outside, but Hammond had confined him to the base.

Most of the lunch crowd had already come and gone when he arrived. He'd long since grown tired of the mystery meat hamburgers and wilted lettuce.

_If I have to have the same lunch over and over, why couldn't it have been pizza or build-your-own-tacos?_

Since it would all start over in a few hours anyway, he went straight for the desserts. Pie, pudding, and blue Jell-O on his tray, he scanned the room. Two SFs sat in one corner, talking about the previous day's football games.

_Good thing this happened on a Monday, or they wouldn't have much to talk about._

They weren't the only ones taking advantage of the news that the day was looping. Tucked in a corner with their heads close together sat Major Carter and Martouf. Dishes with remnants of red Jell-O lay forgotten as the two whispered intently.

It was just plain bad luck that the Tok'ra operative had been on base this particular day. In fact, the Tok'ra had collectively been experiencing a lot of bad luck lately. First, some of their operatives get turned into Zark things. Then their base gets shot up by Zarks from the SGC -- more death.

_And just when they thought that everyone was safe, Anise -- or was it Freya? Probably Freya. Whoever it was, she's the one who turned out to be it, and now there's no one left who wants to study her brain._

Shortly after that little mess had been cleaned up back in Tok'ra town, Martouf had returned to the SGC for some reason, and now he was stuck here.

Jack stole another glance at Carter before choosing a seat facing the door, with his back to the red Jell-O people.

Jacob was probably worried sick about his daughter. Jack felt a little bad about that. His little break meant nothing to the people of Earth and Carter-only-knew how many other planets, but out there, it was ten more hours that Jacob wouldn't hear back from his little girl. Jack earnestly hoped that by some fluke, Jacob was out on assignment and was none-the-wiser.

He took a couple of bites of blue Jell-O and grimaced.

_When did I start liking this stuff?_

He thought about that for a moment.

_Was it Urgo? Was it the enhanced sight and smell of Carter and raspberry Jell-O? _

He pushed the blue stuff away and took a big forkful of pie. Coconut cream.

_Sorry, Jacob. I need this break for my sanity. If I'm sitting here letting myself think deep thoughts about blue Jell-O, then I'm too close to the edge._

In a few bites, it was gone. He looked at the pudding, then craned his neck to see that the tray line had been cleared.

_Great! Now that they've taken away the last of the soggy fries, I get hungry._

Jack brushed the crumbs off his plate and started making designs with the ketchup.

_Maybe they'll make me a sandwich or something. There's no point in prepping for dinner, we're not going to be here very long. . . Or there's fruit._

He was about to stand up when he heard Carter's laughter. He'd have to walk by their table to get to the fruit cart.

_Or walk around the long way, which would be ridiculous!_

He decided to add some mustard to his plate art.

_At the beginning of the next loop, I'm going to drag her out of here and ask about what she said in that room. Didn't she mean it?_

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but seeing the two of them together was just wrong.

_Working relationship, military ranks. What time is it? In just over three hours, I'm going to ask her. Or I'll just kiss her and gauge her reaction that way._

That made him feel better.

_Yeah, this thing with Marty is just an innocent flirtation. She probably figures no one will even remember -- so what's the harm? She shouldn't be stringing him along, though. Doesn't it occur to her that I'm remembering it, and it's just weird?_

For the second time, he was about to stand, but Teal'c walked in the door.

"O'Neill, we are awaiting your assistance."

"Forget it. I'm taking a break."

"For what purpose?"

"For the _purpose_ of saving what little brain power I have left." He nodded toward the now giggling Carter. "But that's not helping."

"Are you referring to Major Carter?"

"She should have been the one stuck. She and Daniel would have this thing solved by now."

"Does it bother you that she is kissing Martouf?"

"Kissing?" Jack turned around, then snapped back to face Teal'c. He muttered a curse. "There goes that plan."

"What plan, O'Neill?"

"Oh, nothing. Two weeks ago, she-- Well I guess those feelings didn't run so deep."

Jack stood and began walking out of the room.

_Vending machines. Rec room._

Forced to wait for the elevator, he had no choice but to let Teal'c on with him when it arrived.

"Were you not aware of Major Carter's dilemma?"

Jack was trying to ignore the tall alien's query. "I don't want to talk about it, T."

_Maybe I can go to the surface and make a run for it. I must be losing it, or I wouldn't even be having this conversation._

But Teal'c was persistent. "You know that she cannot have lied about her feelings. She cares very deeply for you, but she knows that such an attraction cannot come to fruition. She has chosen to 'move on.'"

"That is more than I wanted to know." Jack stepped off the elevator.

_Rec room or armory?_

Unable to decide, he stopped a few feet away from the elevator and turned back to Teal'c. "How do you know, anyway?"

"When Martouf returned alone after the remembrance for Anise, I inquired as to the reason."

"You just asked her?"

"I asked Dr. Frasier."

The elevator door opened to reveal the Doctor herself.

_Did Teal'c plan this?_

"I don't want to know, but you'd better tell me."

"Pardon, Colonel?" Dr. Frasier looked quite surprised to be addressed this way.

"Colonel O'Neill would like to know what Major Carter told you about the gelatin." Teal'c clarified for Dr. Frasier, leaving Jack even more confused.

"Teal'c, she told me that in confidence. If I tell Colonel O'Neill now, he'll remember, but I won't remember that I told him."

"I believe it is important that he know, Dr. Frasier."

"Hello? I'm right here."

Dr. Frasier nodded her head. "You know, she's always liked red Jell-O. She said that since she could never have the blue Jell-O, she might as well give the red a chance. I think she likes red quite a bit."

_Am I the blue Jell-O?_

Jack knew that he was, and that for now, there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Copyright 2006 Allie O'N

Stargate and Jell-O belong to other people who aren't me.


	2. Napping

Title: Napping  
Characters: Jolinar/Lantash  
Warning: **This is AU with a twist!**

Summary: Jolinar and Lantash are taking a nap together, until they're interrupted.

* * *

Jolinar has always been cunning and adventurous. Never content to feel caged up, she preferred to be out there, exploring, making friends and enemies.

Lantash was more laid-back, as happy in the tunnels as when he was out hunting. A patient hunter, he was often rewarded with that feeling of satisfaction he got from pouncing on unsuspecting prey.

They enjoyed spending time together. Whether in the tunnels or the warm sunshine, it was better when it was just the two of them: Lantash cuddling with Jolinar, making her purr with contentment. It was like they were in their own world.

Although they were often called Martouf and Sam, those weren't their true names.

Cassandra Frasier was daydreaming when her mother interrupted.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but don't they look adorable like that?"

"Well, yes, but it's time to go; and we can't leave without them so either you wake them up, or I will."

"Okay. I will." Cassie approached the sleeping pair, not wanting to startle them. "Sam, Martouf? It's time to go."

Samantha stretched, then looked at Cassie with a slight look of betrayal. The movement woke Martouf.

"Sorry," Cassie apologized. "Mom said you've got to come with us." She reached for the scruff of Martouf's neck, knowing that Sam would leave the blue cat habitat once Martouf was in the carrier.

Martouf went willingly, then turned around to peer out of the carrier at his mate. Samantha, every inch the lady, walked properly into the large carrier.

Cassie watched as her pets nuzzled one another, then curled around each other again; and she wondered, not for the first time, if their way of communicating wasn't something very special after all.

* * *

The End

With apologies to T.S. Elliot

* * *

Copyright (c) 2006 Allie O'Neal

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions.


	3. Moment of Death

"Samantha!" 

His voice is weak. Having holes in your lungs will do that. A human alone might have succumbed to death, yet Lantash fought for their lives.

He can't say any more, but his eyes beg her to end it for him. Death by the laser device would cruelly end two lives. A blast from a Zat'nikatel -- like the one she points at him -- would merely stop the heart, possibly allowing Lantash to survive and leaving his brain intact either way.

No time for hesitation, she silently pleads for him to forgive her before she feels herself pull the trigger.

This second jolt of blue energy suspends him for an instant and slows his fall. She catches him, easing his descent. She removes the device, assuring that the Za'tarc fails to harm anyone else.

She hears muffled voices, but her drugged brain barely comprehends.

Tears well up.

She cradles his head on her lap as though he merely sleeps. She remembers holding him this way as he recovered from a near-fatal injury, but the memory is not her own.

Jolinar's memories flood her mind, and tears fall.

She has loved him for a century and never known his kiss.


End file.
